


Comfort Food

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Comfort Food

"I wonder why it surprised me you were such a good cook," Harry said then took another bite of cottage pie. It wasn't fancy but it was delicious.

Severus fixed Harry with a look which said 'Dunderhead' in all capital letters. 

Fortunately, Harry was immune. 

"I am a Potions Master and _was_ a confirmed bachelor." Severus paused then looked away. "I believe we had similar childhood experiences as well."

Harry thought back to living with his aunt, quite convinced he could whip up a Full English with his eyes closed. 

He reached for Severus's hand and squeezed, no words necessary.


End file.
